Know your Stars, Artemis Fowl Style
by Tsuki no Megami Ookami Kurai
Summary: Will the Artemis Fowl characters survive through this? or will they be done for? i stink at summaries so just read this! this fic is created by the wolf goddess!
1. Chapter 1

****

Know your stars, Artemis Fowl Style.

Hey peoples this is the Wolf goddess speaking. Here I am making another story, cuz you know why? My other story got **deleted**! Why you may ask? I have no idea! Don't worry i'll get over it soon. Now here's the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **the Wolf goddess does not own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters or else they would have had monkeys on their backs for all eternity, except for Artemis. (Of course)

_The narrator will be in italics_

The victim will be in this font.

**Any characters that may come into the story for no apparent reason will be bold.**

The victim today is………dun, dun, dun ……………………Artemis Fowl!

_

* * *

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…… _

_Artemis Fowl, instead of gold and evil plans, he thinks about rainbows, puppies, kittens, and butterflies, and all that other girly stuff._

WHAT! No I don't! Why would I think of rainbows and all that other nonsense you just said!

_Yeah, sure and I'm thinking about llamas. Artemis Fowl, he's holding Santa Clause hostage in his book bag._

Santa Clause is not real. Besides, how is he supposed to fit in my book bag? He's as big as a whale!

_(gasps) oooooooo! i'm going to tell Santa! Now your getting coal for Christmas!_

Yea right.

_Yes you are._

No I'm not.

_Yes you are!_

No I'm not!

_YES YOU ARE!_

No I'm not.

_Whatever, i'm still going to tell Santa!_

Yea right.

_Well I'm not going to say anything right now cause time's almost up. Anyways. Artemis Fowl, he is actually half chicken, half human, and a quarter of a goat._

That is absurd. I am only human. Not half chicken, and definatley not a quarter of a goat.

_Yupthat's what they all say. Artemis Fowl, he once got stuck in the prehistoric era and got himself eaten by a T-rex, which led him to be inside it's stomach right now. _

That's impossible! How am I supposed to be inside the stomach of a T-Rex, if i'm right here talking to you? huh?

_I don't know you just somehow did that.Anyways that's all the time we have._

_Now you know Artemis Fowl, the thinker of girly stuff, the one who held santa hostage, the half chicken, half human, and quarter of a goat, and the one who got stuck inside the stomach of a T-Rex._

I am not any of those things! Come back here! Wait till I get my hands on you!

* * *

So that's that. Tell me who to put up next I have no idea and also give me some ideas for the victim and if I should make someone pop in for just a second. Anyways that's all I have to say. Don't forget to review! until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Know Your Stars, Artemis Fowl Style_

Hello peoples, well some people want Holly and some people want Opal Kaboi. Well since there are only 3 reviews I am going to do both of them. At this moment I would like to thank these people for reviewing the first chapter:

_**Crazymonkey101**_

**_Mithrilsword Magechild_**

**_Mydnyght Owl_**

**_Summer's sakura of light_**

**_chain-link-fence_**

**_bananasrokk_**

Thank you for reviewing and here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** the wolf goddess does not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters or else they would be at the bottom of a T-rex's stomach just like Artemis! (sorry Artemis)

**remember:**

_the narrator is in italics_

the victim is in this font

**any other characters that happen to be in here will be bold**

the victim of the day is...dun,dun,dun... Holly Short and also Opal Kaboi! (most of u just wanted these two so i just put them both)

* * *

Holly Short and Opal Kaboi are locked in a room with two chairs in it. 

"What the heck are u doing in here!" said Holly.

"I don't know! what are u doing in here! I was just thinking of an escape plan when I just poofed in this room with you!" said Opal.

_Both of you sit down! and stop quarrelling!_ Opal and Holly suddenly scared like little children obey the narrator. "Ummmmm... who are you?" they both said.

_That is none of your business! So just sit there quietly while I tell stuff about you!_

"Whatever." they said at the same time.

_Ok now that's over let's begin, e-hem,_

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._

_Holly Short and Opal Kaboi, they are actually twin sisters seperated at birth._

"What!" they said. "No we're not! we don't even look alike!

_So? You could be fraternal twins for all I care! Holly Short and Opal Kaboi, their nicknames are coconut and and squirrel._

" What! why would i want to be called "coconut"! huh!" said Holly

"Yeah! and why would I, Opal Kaboi, be called squirrel! that is the most absurd thing I ever heard!" sid Opal

_I don't know why. You both just have weird minds._

"NO, WE DON'T!"

_yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, Holly Short and Opal Kaboi, they were both in on Artemis' plan to hold Santa Clause hostage._

"No, we weren't! Why would we to such a thing with that mud boy! said Holly

" I hate that little genius boy! hey wait, wasn't he in the bottom of a T-rex's stomach?" said Opal

_Oh yeah that's right._

**"NO, I WASN'T! I WAS JUST HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" said Artemis**

"Oh look who's here. it's the mud boy." said holly

"Get out of our interview, you already had yours! so get lost!" said Opal

_Yup, that's right girly boy your not supposed to be here! now i call security... SECURITY!_

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME! I"M A CHILD PRODIGY! (security drags artemis away)**

_Well, now that's over with... It's time to go now so, now you've met Holly Short and Opal Kaboi, the fraternal twins, nicknamed coconut and squirrel, the Santa Hostagers, and the weird minded people. _

"No, we aren't any of that! GET BACK HERE!" they both said.

* * *

Well that's it for now! tell me who to put next and people please give me some ideas! and don't forget to review! Until next time! 


End file.
